A sight for Soarin eyes
by Izzi224
Summary: As rainbow dash is excepted into the Wonderbolt, she is shown her new home. When sompony slips she is sent into a steamy romance.
1. Chapter 1

"Go Rainbowdash! Go!" Screamed a pink earth pony. Pinkie pie was cheering on her multi-colored friend as she flew through the air, clearing the clouds and doing tricks to impress.  
Rainbowdash was known for being the fastest pony in all of Ponyville. With her record timings and tricks perfected, she might as well be a Wonderbolt; a dream of hers that has yet to come. As she flew through the air she pictured the screaming pinkie pie as a cheering crowd, cheering her on as the leader of the one and only Wonderbolts. She was so far into her imagination, she closed her eyes and began doing what she would be doing in the stadium. She was flying upwards, looping around like a roller coaster, heading upwards to the sky. And like gravity had taken control, she began falling, turning herself around to control. She knew what she as doing. She had done it only 3 times before.  
As she flew down at the speed of sound, the sonic rainboom started. She could feel the pressure closing in and the force exceeding. And right before she hit the mark, creating the colors in a ring like fashion, she heard a voice.  
"Nice seeing you here." The voice yelled. Like a snapped rubber band, Dash was thrown backwards into a spiral. Taking control, she stopped herself and looked for the familiar voice that spoke, and with the turn of a head she saw her idol flying before her with a smirk on her face.  
"S.. Spitfire?" The rainbow pony stood in awe.  
"Glad you recognize me." The pony motioned to move downwards to the ground, where the two ponies met and shook hooves.  
"Wha— what are you doing here?" Rainbow dash stood shocked.  
"Watching Ponyvilles finest of course." Spitfire announced as she stood in the presents Rainbowdash.  
"Watching... Watching me?!" Rainbowdash stood amazed.  
"That's what I said, isn't it?" The orange pony smirked again and started to walk. "I want you to come with me. I have plans for you." She took off her sunglasses and looked at Rainbowdash. "Big plans."


	2. Chapter 2

The two ponies flew over Ponyville and up to Canterlot.  
"The Wonderbolts are having a meeting. We've been looking for someone to join the team, I couldn't pass up the opportunity to get you in." Spitfire spoke sternly to Rainbowdash.  
"Me?! Join... The Wonderbolts!? I– I can't believe this is really happening. Are you sure you want me? rainbowdash? I'm... I'm just a simple Ponyville pony."  
"You're also one of the best flyers around." Spitfire paused for a moment before continuing. "Listen here, Rainbowdash. I want you in because I know you have guts. You have motivation. That's not too common in just your 'average day pegusas'. I'm bringing you to our monthly conference meeting so I can bring you up and we can vote you in. I have no doubt in my mind that you'll be the best thing to happen to us."  
The ponies continued flying until they reached a tall building in Canterlot. It was a simple building filled wall to wall with windows. When they entered, they were greater by two colts that opened another set of doors leading into a conference room. Entering left Rainbowdash in Awe. Every member of the Wonderbolts was there. Soarin. Blaze. Fire Streak. Fleetfoot. High Winds. Misty Fly. Rapidfire. Silver Lining. Surprise. Wave Chill. Crescent Moon. Mearick. Whiplash. Every one of them. Not a single one missing.  
"Eh hem!" Spitfire sounded. Everypony was now silent and waiting for a motion. "I here by declare the meeting open." She slammed her hoof on the table and waited for all attention before beginning.  
"We all know what we need on this team. Something new and exciting. Or... Somepony. Today I bring Rainbowdash. We should all remember the sonic rainboom that saved her friend and grabbed our attention. I want her on the team. Any pony here whiling to make the motion." And in an instant Blaze stood.  
"Blaze." Spitfire spoke with authority.  
"I motion that we add Rainbow dash to the team." And before the pony had time to sit, Soarin stood.  
"I second!"  
"All righty then. We have a motion and a second. Any objection." Silence overtook the room of athletes. "I here by state that Rainbowdash is now a Wonderbolt. Meeting closed." Spitfire slammed a hoof on the table and then went to walk out, but before doing so she turned and laid a hoof on Rainbowdash. "Welcome to the team." She paused only for a moment. "Soarin!"  
"Yes ma'am." He was quick with his response.  
"Show the newbie around, give her an apartment, suit, and anything else she may need."  
"Yes ma'am. Right away." Spitfire then left with the other ponies, leaving Rainbowdash and Soarin to talk.  
"Welcome to the team." Soarin spoke with a huge smile on his face. "I'll show you around."


	3. Chapter 3

"Should we get going?" Soarin asked politely "We have a lot to do, a lot to see, and a new suit to try on."  
"Yeah! Let's go!" Rainbow dash said in excitement. The two ponies flew strait up to Cloudsdail where they entered the Wonderbolts training facility. There, there was an apartment complex for the members of the team. Soarin and Rainbowdash made their way to the 11th floor, where there was a long hallway of rooms.  
"So," soarin said looking down at the key. "You are in room... Ah! Here we go. Room 204." The doors were opened and the pony was astounded. The place was huge!  
"Wow! Will I really be living here? This is so awesome! Look at the lights! The furniture! The doors! It's so..." She stopped for a moment and her mouth dropped." My own dressing room! With... MY NAME ON IT!"  
"Haha. Yep. It's all yours. Here. Why don't you get in the dressing room and I'll go get your suit so you can try it on and see how it fits." Soarin walked our of the room to let the pony check things out, then met her back in the dressing room with a new suit.  
Taking the brand new Wonderbolt suit out of its plastic wrapping, he could see the happiness on Rainbowdashes face. He pulled the suit out and handed it to Rainbowdash.  
"Get your hooves through there and I'll pull and zip, okay?"  
"Okay." The rainbow pony said, still in shock from everything that's going on.  
Soarin helped fit the pony into her new suit but could see her struggling and feeling uncomfortable.  
"Everything alright?"  
"Well... It could be a bit looser in the back. My legs are kind of squished."  
"Here. Let me check it out."  
Soarin went to go and unzip the back of Dashes new suit to check out the back part, but as he was walking, he tripped on the plastic wrapping, causing him to fall on top of Rainbowdash. Before he could apologize he found himself looking into the mares beautiful rose colored eyes. Realizing what had just happened, he opened his mouth to speak but could only manage: "I'm sorry."  
After a moment of silence, Rainbowdash replied. "Don't be."


	4. Chapter 4 (M for clop)

In the moment, Rainbowdash was biting her lip and both ponies continued to stare into each others eyes.  
"How about you help me out of this suit and show me to the bedroom." Rainbowdash spoke softly. Soarin did as he was told and got her out of her suit. He helped her up and opened the door, motioning her back to the living room. From there he opened another door that lead into the bedroom. Soarin closed the door and when he turned back around and dash was laying on the bed, looking at him with a seductive smile on her face.  
Soarin climbed onto the bed and got on top of Rainbowdash. From there they began making out, slowly moving their hips and letting small moans leak out here and there. Rainbowdash grabbed Soarins' head and moved it close to hers. She bit his ear and spoke softly.  
"Make me feel like a champion." Rainbowdash then kissed him without even looking at his reaction.  
Soarin began kissing her on her neck and moving his hoof downwards. He slowly started circling her clit before moving his hoof into her. Rainbowdash leaned her head back and moaned as Soarin continued the stimulation.  
He moved his hoof in and out, circling it around her vagina and feeling her get wetter and wetter as he continued. Once he felt she has had enough, he removed his hoof and licked it while starring at her, then positioned himself on top of her and kissed her, allowing Dash to taste herself on his lips. She looked into his eyes and spoke in a whisper.  
"My suits not the only thing that needs loosening." Soarin couldn't contain himself anymore. He grew the hardest boner he had ever had, and with one quick motion he thrusted himself into her, breaking down her walls like they were in Berlin. Rainbow couldn't help but scream at the pain of Soarin ripping through her virginity, and moan at the pleasure. It was like nothing she has ever experienced before. Soarin started slowly penetrating himself into Rainbowdash. He moved in and out, and with each trust he slowly started picking up the pace. Soon he was moving faster than Rainbowdash thought was even possible. This was a whole new kind of fast to the rainbow pony. Rainbowdash moaned loudly and bit her lip to control herself from screaming. She felt so amazing, like she could rule over Equestria.  
At that moment Rainbowdash could feel something was about to happen. In the intense pleasure, she realized she was coming close to having her first orgasm. Her and Soarin both could feel it, and before she could make it, Soarin pulled out of her and pushed her away. The pony was left in shock, and she knew what she would have to do. Beg. But all she could manage was "Please. Soarin. I– I'm so close. Please. Let me come."  
"Oh. I'll let you come. Don't worry about that." And Soarin was quick to grab Rainbowdashes legs and pull her in close. He then spread her legs and got over her. He started by kissing her neck, sucking here and there to leave light marks, and moved lower to her chest where he continued kissing. He moved over and kissed her nipple and then bit it. Rainbowdash screamed in pleasure. As Soarin moved downwards, he spread her legs more and more until they were as far apart as they could go. Once he got to her vagina, he kissed her clit softly and licked upwards. He moved slowly to let everything sink in to his partner. He then sucked on her wet pussy, lapping up all her juices expertly to reach at most pleasure. He could hear Rainbowdash moaning and could feel her moving. He then grabbed her hips and darted his tongue inside of her, moving it all around to taste every last inch of her. He could feel liquids flowing out of her, and her moans getting more and more intense. She wasn't the only one who was close to climax. Soarin quickly moved his tongue faster and faster, and within moments the pony screamed in orgasm. Her juices flowing out like a water fall onto Soarin and into his mouth. She tasted delicious to him, and he lapped her liquids up quickly before moving up to kiss her.  
In their kissing, she was still moaning and shaking.  
"Now it's my turn." He whispered into her ear. He then sat up and Rainbowdash moved so he could take her place. She got on top of him and kissed him gently. She then moved downwards and took a look at his cock. She started out by kissing and licking it, before putting the first inch of it in her mouth. It was kind of strange for her first time, and she didn't quite know what she was doing, but she knew it must of been good by the sight of Soarins head moving back and moaning. She then tried to move further. First, she repositioned herself and then began deepthroating him. She managed to get his entire cock in her mouth and down her throat. She coughed a little at first, but got the hang of it quickly. She began moving up and down on his hard, throbbing, cock and then felt a small amount of warm liquid go down her throat. When she tasted it, her first response was to spit it out, but that was kinda hard with a cock down her throat, so she swallowed. Soarin moaned louder and louder and Rainbowdash moved faster and faster, and then he climaxed. As Soarin came, all of his semen went right down Dashes throat. She swallowed with his cock still in her mouth until he was done. She then slowly removed her mouth from his cock, licking upwards one last time before kissing Soarin and putting her tongue in his mouth so he could taste himself as he did for her after oral.  
The two ponies laid next to each other on the bed and kissed on last time before cuddling close to fall asleep. Before Dash could fall asleep, she felt Soarin kiss her one last time.  
"Welcome to the team."


End file.
